


Waiting in the Moonlight

by demmmy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexual Character, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Just gals being pals, king AU, slight smut at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demmmy/pseuds/demmmy
Summary: Johanna Deacon and Regina Taylor have been dating for a few months now, but when they try to get intimate, unspoken feelings arise.(King AU where Johanna is Asexual and tries to deal with it with her girlfriend).





	Waiting in the Moonlight

“Jo,” Regina breathed between some particularly hot kisses, her face flushed and her eyes lidded in desire. Johanna pulled back, hesitant, thinking that maybe she did something wrong, until she got a good look at her girlfriend’s face and realized she was doing almost everything right.

Almost.

Johanna was silent, waiting for maybe more of an explanation from the blonde beneath her. Currently, Regina was pressed against the mattress, Johanna partially over her, their faces flush against the mattress. Regina took hold of Johanna’s hand that had been resting over her hip the entire time, guiding it to her breast, pressing down on it firmly to indicate what she wanted. Johanna, even in all her inexperience, got the message, and began groping Regina’s breast in time with their kisses.

Soon the blonde underneath her was giving out little gasps and moans in between kisses, and Johanna found it to be incredibly attractive. There was the hottest member in their band, underneath her, face flushed and eyes filled with desire, desire for  _ her.  _ It was all kind of unbelievable, in a way. It made her heart catch in her throat and a something or other curl in her stomach but she decided those were good feelings.

Plain old Johanna Deacon had the beautiful and wild Regina Taylor in her bed.

Holy shit.

While she could not deny her attraction to the beautiful blonde, a part of her felt uneasy. Johanna couldn’t place it. Maybe it was her inexperience with girls, or the adrenaline of a new situation. Something was holding her back, but Regina only saw it as inexperience. That’s why she decided to take control again, grabbing the hand that was on her breast to now guide it down to the crotch of her panties, under her skirt, rubbing it a little.

“See what you do to me?” the blonde nearly moaned, as she brought her free hand to Johanna’s breast this time.

Johanna felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. This didn’t feel right. Why didn’t this feel right? Just as Regina had managed to slide one of the bassist’s long fingers inside of her wet entrance, Johanna pulled back, feeling disgusted. 

_ Why _ ?

Immediately Regina snapped back to reality, beautiful blue eyes wide and shiny with concern. Johanna was now sat up on the bed, looking confused, and worst of all,  _ scared _ . It killed the blonde to see that look in her girlfriend’s eyes, and immediately it was her turn to sit up.

“Did I do something wrong?” she quietly asked, not wanting to spook the bassist further.

Johanna tried gathering the right words to say, avoiding eye contact with the other. “No---I don’t---no, you’re lovely.” She finally made eye contact, the hand that wasn’t shiny with her girlfriend’s arousal reaching and taking one of Regina’s hands in its gentle grasp, to show that she meant what she said. Regina’s heart nearly dropped to see how lost Johanna appeared. “I don’t know what happened.”

“Is it because,” Regina started thickly, “is it because I’m a girl?” 

“No! It’s---” Johanna paused. Was that...really it? “I-I don’t  _ know _ . I’ve never...done anything sexual with anyone before.”

That seemed to explain it a little bit, but there still was a cloud of confusion hanging over both of the girls. Johanna waited for Regina to say something else, but the look on her face was telling the brunette to try and explain more. She sighed, knitting her eyebrows in concern before blinking and looking away again, threading their fingers together.

“It felt gross. The---my hand in your---you know. And when you touched my breast. I don’t know why, because I really like you, and I really think you’re the prettiest girl that has ever noticed me before.”

When Johanna glanced back over at the blonde again, she noticed she was blushing, and couldn’t help ignore the heat her cheeks suddenly felt. “I’m sorry,” Johanna apologized, voice small.

“Baby,” Regina started---practically cooed---before leaning in and cupping her girlfriend’s cheek. “Don’t apologize.” The two seemed to share a sigh as Johanna leaned into the drummer’s touch. “Sex isn’t for everyone.”

“I just want to make you happy.” It nearly broke her heart to hear how distressed Johanna sounded. 

“You already make me happy. I promise. I know before we became...a thing, I slept around a lot, but...you’re different. I don’t need to fuck you to know we share something special.”

Johanna softly smiled, and while she did feel a little hesitant about the situation, she couldn’t doubt how much she adored the girl in front of her. She leaned in for another kiss, this time more gentle. They pulled apart, and Johanna felt like melting on the spot. Only Regina could make her feel so safe and accepted. It was mind blowing.

“Well...I’m okay if we go to making out again. And if you...want to get yourself off, you can do that. You deserve that much.”

“Are you sure?” And they were already laying back down, Johanna partially on top of Regina, hand back to kneading her breast, smile gentle and filled with something like love.

“Positive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have to admit, this was a little self-indulgent on many levels, only because I love femslash and am Ace myself! However, I did find the little smut I did write to be fun, so I might be doing more of that in the future.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
